


Oni Hunter to Oni Vessel

by VerilousBack



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: A routine fight against an Oni goes very wrong.





	Oni Hunter to Oni Vessel

Hunting Oni was a very normal part of Minamoto no Raikou's life. The vile creatures could be found almost anywhere, terrorizing villages, and it was her duty to defeat them. This current hunt was no different from any others.

As each of the creatures rushed at her, Raikou cut them down with skilled, precise slashes, none of the beasts even coming close to laying a finger on her. After a relatively short battle, Raikou sheathed her sword, the small army of creatures seemingly all defeated. Though as Raikou began to leave the site, the loud snap of a twig breaking was heard behind her.

Spinning herself around to meet the source of the sound, Raikou was greeted by a creature unlike any she'd encountered before. Tall and slender, its body so skinny that some of its bones were clearly visible under the bright red flesh. The creature turned to face Raikou, its bright green eyes locked on her own. She moved to draw her sword, but found her body wouldn't move. The Oni's gaze had paralyzed her, locking her in place as it drew closer to her.

When the creature finally stood in front of her, it placed its clawed hand on her chin, opening her mouth as wide is it would go. Suddenly, Raikou was aware of what this creature was. A unique kind of Oni, a possession type, that steals the bodies of humans to use for its own means. Due to its freezing gaze, they are never to be dealt with alone, as one cannot break out of it unless the beast is slain.

Unable to struggle and knowing what awaited her, Raikou had no choice but to stand and accept her fate as the beast brought its hand to her face and chuckled. Its hand then began dissipate into a pale mist that her body involuntarily began to breathe in, her throat bulging as it poured inside of her. Against her own will, Raikou's body excitedly gulped down the monster's essence, allowing the Oni to begin taking control of her body.

As more of the monster entered her, the paralysis began to lift, and Raikou's body was fidgeting slightly. Involuntarily, her head began to slowly tilt backwards and push into the mist, swallowing down more of the possessor. Once half of the Oni had flowed into her, Raikou's body could now move freely, but she couldn't bring herself to attempt to flee or attack. What were previously involuntary actions from her traitorous body had become fully compliant, Raikou desiring to be taken over by the demon.

She started letting out heavy, audible gulps, forcing more of the creature down her throat. Light moans escaped from her mouth as the Oni began to take root inside her, replacing Raikou's own presence in her body.

Finally, Raikou swallowed down the last of the Oni's essence with a large gulp, her eyes slamming shut and her body twitching while the beast took over. After a few moments, her eyes shot open, now glowing a bright green. With a low growl, Raikou began to stretch, getting a feel for the new body. The new host now settled in her body, Raikou left the now deserted battleground.

It wouldn't be long before a small village was greeted by a horde of Oni led by Minamoto no Raikou.


End file.
